


【铁虫】非典型惩罚

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	【铁虫】非典型惩罚

一、  
纤细的针头穿过皮肤的痛感被敏锐地传达到Peter的大脑，他暗自咬牙，痛苦地捏紧了拳头。  
“放松，彼得，还差几针就好了……”  
即使知道Happy已经尽量把动作放轻，可男孩还是耐不住痛地曲起手臂，无措地靠捏住眉心来缓解这比以往任何时刻都难以忍受的痛。  
明明之前不会这样的。  
Peter是有着坚韧过人的身体的蜘蛛侠，虽然还是会痛，但是他不明白为何此刻连小小的缝针的痛苦都会令自己如此烦躁。  
终于，在身后的男人第三次对他说“放松”时，他终于忍不住一拳砸在面前的桌板上。他崩溃地站起身来，眼眶同他脸上结了血痂的伤痕一样又红又肿。  
“别叫我放松Happy！”  
五年来须发已经泛白的安保部长也疲惫地摘下了黑框眼镜，并没有责怪冲自己大吼大叫的男孩，只是叹着气看他宣泄自己的情绪。  
“创下这么大的祸，你叫我怎么放轻松？”  
“我那么相信Beck，我以为他是朋友……”  
男孩说完这句话，自己前一天傍晚做过的事历历在目般浮现在他眼前。  
“我把Mr.Stark留给我唯一的东西给了他，现在他要杀了我的朋友，还要毁掉半个欧洲。”  
说完这句他泄力般地坐了下来，手掌扶住额头的姿态显得如此无力又脆弱。而宽坐在他面前的男人眼睛则一时向他对面的内舱门方向看去，一时又看向说话都带上哭腔了的可怜男孩，一时间不知道该做什么才好。  
男孩坐在原地吸了吸鼻子，似乎冷静了不少。他向来是个有教养的孩子，此刻一镇定下来，立刻为自己刚才冲着关爱自己的长辈大吼大叫的行为感到羞愧。然而就在他内疚地措辞着该怎么向Happy道歉之时，一个他绝对没想到的声音出现在了他的耳边。  
“我一早就跟你说过Happy心脏不好，是谁教你这样对他大喊大叫的？”  
Peter难以置信地抬起了眼皮，此时此刻因为严重的应激障碍而失灵已久的蜘蛛感应无法先于他的眼睛告知这个声音的来源是否如他所想，然而刚刚经历过神秘客制造出的可怕幻境打击的男孩下意识的反应却是将自己整个人都蜷缩起来，病症发作般地抖着身子，嘴中喃喃着：“你是怎么来这儿的……？”  
如同初生的雏鸟将自己脆弱的羽翼紧紧缩在一起的Peter感觉有一只手搭上了自己的肩膀，骤然被碰触身体的他反应激烈地想要脱离这手的控制，却被手的主人力道更为坚定地握住手臂。他惊恐地抬起头，却意料之中地看到了那张他朝思暮想了二百四十多个日子的脸。  
不，这不可能。  
——正在合拢的舱门前站着Tony Stark。  
他曾经握着男人的手，亲眼见到自己如何呼唤他也无法回应自己的样子，亲眼看着他胸前始终明亮的蓝光熄灭，参加过他的葬礼，看着最初承载过他生命的反应堆随着绿叶与鲜花在河流中远去。  
他也曾在刻着AnthonyEdwardStark名字的墓前徘徊，在因为蜘蛛感应失灵而数次几乎从牵着蛛丝飞荡的高楼间跌得粉身碎骨后对着随处可见的钢铁侠壁画彷徨，他也曾在无人不怀念钢铁侠的世界中迷茫痛苦。  
他在此刻之前拥有无数个因为懊悔和思念而彻夜难眠的晚上，甚至异想天开地推演过一万次回到过去抢在Tony之前打响指的办法，却从没想过这张面孔有朝一日还能出现在他的眼前。  
不是铁甲残破、躯体腐烂的尸骨，而是活生生的，从他肩膀处传递着人类体温的人。  
然后Peter眼前的先生笑了，男人嘴角勾起的弧度与他熟悉的样子一模一样。男孩心中明知这有是噬人的幻境的可能，却仍凭着唯一的希望抬起手去碰了碰男人的脸颊。  
那是一张右半边留下了疤痕的脸，仿佛是烈火灼烧过的痕迹在经年累月的时间里慢慢平复得稍微光滑了一些，虽然早已不及当时的可怖，却仍昭示着这张脸的主人经历过多么难以忍受的痛苦。  
于是在指尖抚上疤痕的一瞬间，Peter自己也无法控制地流下了眼泪。而接下来男人带着五分调笑的语调更让Peter确定了，在他眼前的就是TonyStark本人无疑——  
“犯了错就知道哭？你这次闯的祸可是流多少眼泪都不够让我心软的了。”  
熟悉的声音二度传入Peter的耳中，让他变得神经兮兮，明明眼红红地挂着泪，表情却是喜笑颜开得不能再明显。  
“你这是什么表情，太难看了。”  
Peter此时其实很想嗔怪一句，才刚重逢说话就这么尖酸刻薄。  
但不知是因为太过震惊还是太过喜悦，总之他此生几乎没有体会过几次的过于强烈的感情翻涌在他的胸口，使他的喉咙堵塞，难发一言。  
Tony看着眼前表情“丰富多彩”的男孩，将两手都抄进了口袋，居高临下地注视着他，静静地等着男孩慢慢平复下来。  
欧洲旅行不过几日，男孩就经历了足以让刚刚迈入成年的门槛的自己怀疑人生的一连串事情，加上眼前这一桩，实在是让他失语到半晌也再说不出一个字来。  
男人任由着男孩消化此刻过于激烈的情绪和过于巨大的信息量，悄声从Happy手中接过了为Peter伤口缝线的针，悄然在男孩身后坐下，一边安抚着他的背，一边为他继续处理仍然在汨汨渗血的伤口。  
即使安静了下来，男孩发问的声音里仍然带着一丝难以平复的颤抖和带着浓重鼻音的哭腔：“您是怎么……我不是那个意思，我是说，我……”  
男孩想问他您是如何死而复生的，却因为此刻的惊惶找不到任何一个形容词。Tony对于他想问的话自然是了然于心，手上轻轻地动作着，惯于操控精密仪器的手指精准地控制着将针尖刺破皮肉力道以期让男孩承受稍微少一些的痛苦。于是他坐在男孩的身后，将几乎连自己也一度难以置信的事情一一道来。  
即使在诉说含着鲜血与死亡的故事时，男人的声音在男孩耳中也是如此的风趣又动听。他听着男人讲述他的“遗体”是如何在垂危之际被法师吊住一口气的，瓦坎达的国王与公主又是如何几乎倾举国之力用连自己也未曾全部触及的科技与医学材料对自己进行救治的。  
然而即使有如此超然的外力协助，承载数以万计的宇宙恶灵的生命重压带来的创伤也并非如此轻易被修复。几乎是逆天而行的与宇宙之力抗衡的斗争也是一场耗时长久的恶战。  
“我醒来之后记得的第一句话，也是我当时闭眼前Pepper对我说的最后一句话，‘你可以休息了’，但你小子倒好，让我醒来的第一件事就是长途飞行五小时。”  
Tony的语气恶狠狠的，为伤口缝线打结的动作却依旧十分温柔。  
男孩摸着本应热辣作痛、此刻却依稀有些凉飕飕感觉的后颈伤口，一双即使闯下弥天大祸也能显得无辜的鹿眼里又盈满了泪水。  
“那您……刚醒就飞过来，身体吃得消吗？我，我可以……”  
男人果断地制止了Peter的担忧，眸色沉沉：“我要是不来，欧洲或者整个地球，都要托你这个好骗的小孩的福，被那个精神病用无人机给炸烂了。”  
男孩对精神病三个字似乎有着很强烈的疑惑。于是Tony展开飞机桌板上的操作平台，用投影向男孩展示了这位斯塔克工业前员工与自己的恩怨，及他此后种种Peter已然知晓、Tony也调查得一清二楚的阴谋作为。  
Peter在草草阅览过关键信息后就羞愧地低下了头，面对面色始终严肃，不悦的意味十分明显的Tony，而面前的男人适时地制止了他的内疚，环着双臂坐在他面前，认真地询问男孩：“说说你的计划吧。”  
“我要把那混蛋揍飞。”  
少年的回答直截了当。  
“很好，”Tony放下了环抱在胸前的手臂，走到Peter面前站定，“确实是Stark工业的优秀实习生，非常有Stark的风格。”  
说罢男人从西装的内袋中掏出一副与搭载Edith的那副外型一模一样的眼镜，“你来搞定你需要的东西，我来搞定音乐。”  
Peter应声回头，刚刚Tony从中走出的内部舱门再度打开，男孩有点难以置信小小的私人飞机中居然也能内置一个战衣实验室，但他转头看向Tony那张即使泛着淡淡伤疤也仍然美好得自己无法形容的脸，又理所当然地想到，他可是TonyStark。  
有什么是Stark不可能办到的呢。  
他走进实验室，以掌纹识别启动这套自己曾经操作过无数次的再熟悉不过的系统，与此同时机舱上方几声金属味浓重的电吉他拨弦声重重击进他的耳膜。  
仿佛是八岁那一年的炮火连天中，枪口下的自己耳边突然听到的钢铁侠靴下的推进器发出的呼啸而来的声音。  
“哦！我超爱齐柏林飞艇。”  
男孩俏皮地将手边的工具朝上抛了一圈又稳稳接在手中，笑着看向Tony。  
男人看着Peter熟稔地操作着战衣工作台，将蛛丝发射器的模拟模型套在自己手腕上的样子，恍然间有些出神。  
“怎么了Mr.Stark？”Peter抬起头，偶然间对上Tony的视线。  
他一时无言，顿了几秒后才开口。  
“我一醒来就过来了，还有一个原因就是我很想你，Kid。”  
  
「Forget the hearse' cause I never die.」  
「I got nine lives cat's eyes.」

TonyStark回来了。  
  
  
二、  
  
飞机呼啸着开到了伦敦塔桥的正上方，放眼望去下方一片电闪雷鸣、浓烟滚滚，端的是复仇者们即将出场的灾难等级。  
Peter拉开舱门，站在猎猎风中，目光坚定的眼中却还有因为不久前才大悲大喜着流了好多泪而没彻底消褪的泛红，仍然对自己闯下大祸带着点愧意使他的眉梢微微垂下，委屈的八字眉配上红肿的眼睛，让Tony有一种一只可怜的红眼小兔子正在看着自己的错觉。  
“快去吧小复仇者。”  
他轻松地挥挥手，却让男孩比得到任何鼓励之词都感到充满干劲。Peter仿佛重温了被男人以手为剑点肩授勋，在飞往未知宇宙的飞船上宣布他正式成为复仇者的那一天的使命感。他带上面罩，张开蜘蛛形状的小小降落伞，从飞机上一跃而下，跃进由千百台无人机制造出的幻境战场中。  
在男孩看不到的身后，Tony目送着Peter飞到自己视线看不到的地方才关上舱门，脸上带着几分自豪、几分欣慰的表情很快冷了下来。他拉下外套的拉链，胸口的布料下透出幽微的蓝光。他坐回桌面操控台，前看着手中那个所谓神秘客团队的资料，眉间皱得越来越紧。  
“我说boss，”Happy站在驾驶舱门口不解地看着自己的老板，“你连战衣都带来了，居然不和他一起去吗？”  
“本来是想亲自暴打那个神经兮兮的Beck的……”他盯着屏幕上Friday为自己整理出的资料，若有所思，“但我见到Peter之后感觉到他的愧疚感明显非常严重，不光是Edith这件事。我想他需要找回一下蜘蛛侠当年连外星科技也不怕的英勇，再说这种故弄玄虚的灾难，他一个人也应付得来了。”  
“如果是我去的话，这个心结他可能没那么好解开。”Tony分出四分之一块屏幕，实时监控着Peter的状态。  
“不过确实有他应付不来的灾难，所以我不能现在就和他一起出场，我得在这儿……”  
说话间，突然蹦出的重金属音乐的把两个生理年龄已过半百的男人都吓了一大跳，而屏幕上同时跳出通话接通的窗口，一个低沉又惑人的女声跃然耳边。  
“Hey Tony, miss me?”  
心跳刚刚平复至正常速率的Tony无力地翻了个白眼，原来十余年前的一个玩笑，居然能让这位女特工记仇到现在，并且以彼之道还施彼身地用在自己身上。  
“我确实要替一个脑回路简单的傻瓜小鬼开口求人了，不过说好了，你只是协助我的那个。”  
无论如何，TonyStark总是嘴上不饶人的。  
不过还好，所有经历过那场比修罗炼狱还要黑暗的灾难的人们，如今都能重新站在阳光下了。  
  
终于全部结束了。站在余烬滚滚的伦敦塔桥上的Peter刚刚通过被自己夺回来的Edith确认了神秘客的死亡和一切制造幻像、发起攻击的无人机的关闭，此刻心中应该有如释重负的轻松感的他却依旧一直以来的很多个昼夜一样恍惚。  
Beck的骗局，Tony的复生，因自己的单纯大意而导致的被打击毁坏的伦敦塔桥……眼前的一切让他清楚地认识到自己虽然是蜘蛛侠、是复仇者，却更是一个刚刚年满十七岁的高中生。  
他看向自己乘着降落伞飞下来的方向，印着Stark工业logo的飞机早已不知去向。他欣喜于Tony的回归，却也感到惶恐。Tony脸上过于明显的焦灼伤疤让Beck在幻境中如咒语般的低吟反复在他耳边回荡。  
“如果你再努力一点，Tony Stark就不会死……”  
即使是看到Tony活生生地站在自己眼前了，这句诅咒仍如附骨之蛆般在他脑海中回荡。  
“嘿伙计，你还好吗？”  
同伴的呼声将Peter骤然拉回现实。少年抬眼，看到Ned和MJ向自己奔来，他这才从几乎PTSD发作的窒息感中醒过神。或许是全学校唯二理解自己、关注自己的好友急切地表达着对男孩的关心。他终于感觉自己回到了十七岁高中生的世界，擦了擦脸上的血迹，笑着接过料事如神的万能女孩MJ递来的长裤和帽衫，避过众人的视线匆匆地换好衣服，装作和大家一样是失散归来的样子，回到了即将去乘坐经济舱的游学队伍中。  
  
在熙熙攘攘的接机队伍里没有看到和自己约定好的May的身影，Peter感觉有些落寞。Ned和MJ在陪伴他良久后也分别被家人接走，Peter下意识地想要从背包里掏出手机，却反应过来自己的手提箱和书包又一次在蜘蛛侠的好邻居行为中被炸成了碎片，此刻怕已是沉浸了泰晤士河的底部。  
想到这里，他的神情变得黯淡。但也只得信步往航站楼外走去，却在停车道上看到了一辆熟悉的车。  
这辆车他简直眼熟。在Tony车库形形色色的豪车间那辆已经称得上是最低调的车，他有幸在后座上坐过几次，Tony还笑称等你要去考驾照时我就把这辆车送给你练习和考试用，他还为此期盼了很久驾照考试。  
只是后来他还没来得及考下驾照，许诺他的人就已经无法兑现当时的承诺了。  
他觉得有些难以置信，想着或许只是巧合，但还是忍不住好奇地故作不那么刻意地凑上去看了一眼，还没来得及走近就摇下来的车窗让他有一种窥探行为被抓了个正着的惶恐感，“彼得一激灵”在此时疯狂预警，他像是安抚身体里寄生着的某种蜘蛛形态寄生体一样安抚了体内那只躁动的小蜘蛛很久才使自己的大脑平静下来。  
因为他清清楚楚地看到车窗后面那个戴着墨镜坐在车里的人，是Tony Stark。  
“愣着干嘛，你想让工作人员知道是死了的Tony Stark在这里缴停车罚款吗？”  
Peter被莫名其妙地按在了去往复仇者基地的车后座上，在他的追问之下Tony向他告知May已经得知他平安无事并且亲自表示非常放心，他目前需要的是先和自己前往北部一趟。  
虽然Tony没有告知带他去基地的具体原因，但Peter在并拢双腿绞着手指端正得僵硬地坐在Tony身边的一路上也早已想明白了七八分。  
从前在港口闯祸把渡轮劈成两半那次钢铁侠来得有多及时，这次抓他去基地接受惩罚就有多迅速。但想了想即将到来的惩罚，他竟然没有上次被没收战衣并被教训时的害怕和抗拒，反而觉得自己终于接近如释重负的时刻了。  
  
  
三、  
  
然而，料想之中的惩罚并没有到来。  
来到基地后Peter先被塞进了体检室，由Friday把身体里里外外分析了个遍，确认之前受的所有轻伤重伤都已经以蜘蛛侠惊人的自愈速度痊愈后，Tony在带他去了他该去的地方。  
然后，他第一个见到的人，是另一个本应长眠的人。  
Natasha Romanoff.  
女特工显然没有“严厉的父亲”Tony Stark那样严肃的面孔，她轻快地向这个Tony心心念念了五年的男孩打招呼，隐隐透露出Tony交给她的事情也是易如反掌的轻松小事。  
“我知道你有很多问题想要问我，但我要先完成Tony的事情——”Natasha操作熟练地在显示器上拉开一连串的窗口，然后开始了信口发的牢骚，“毕竟连NickFury现在都不知去向了，我们的吃穿用度全看这位资本家的眼色。”  
Tony站在他们身后听得一清二楚，不以为意地挑了挑眉。  
Peter偷偷回头瞄了一眼神色依然称不上轻松的先生，乖乖地闭紧了薄薄的嘴唇，仔细地听女特工向自己说明情况。  
Natasha向Peter解释了自己通过应用Tony拥有的Edith最高权限联入她的网络，进而截获了神秘客在死前试图传送给他那些在摄影棚中操控全息系统的同伴们。  
——怎么可能。Peter觉得简直难以置信，他明明亲眼看着Beck走进了弹道重伤身亡，死在自己眼皮底下的人居然也会搞出这些事情来。  
而Natasha接下来的话，则让Peter的额角直接冒出了冷汗。  
“Edith和Friday帮我们收集了这些资料，我和Tony一开始也很疑惑Beck向同伙发送这些录像的和你的学籍资料的目的，但是从他们一直以来的行为和目的来看，只有一种可能。”  
“而他们也确实这么干了。”  
说罢，女人的指尖在屏幕上轻轻一点，一个通过录像素材被完美篡改声音和影像的视频就出现在了Peter的眼前。  
Natasha观察着Peter不善的神色，察觉到了这个孩子已经明白了眼前的一切意味着什么。而一直在他们身后一言不发的Tony终于开口补上了那句女人没有说完的话。  
“如果不是我发觉他还有后招，Natasha在基地帮忙截获这些资料，明天一早时代广场的LED屏上就会播放这些乱七八糟的——”  
“所谓蜘蛛侠杀害了拯救世界的英雄神秘客的资料。”  
“然后你蜘蛛侠面罩下属于Peter Parker的名字、学校、照片，全世界的人也就都知道了。”  
红发女特工悄悄挪到男人身边，用胳膊肘捅了捅Tony暗示他不要把话对一个十七岁的孩子说得这么直白。  
“不过没关系，”看着Peter愈发苍白的小脸，Natasha动动手指，又打开了一个窗口，“有我在，他们所有关于你和你朋友的文件，已经变成……这样了。”  
Peter勉强定下神来，顺着Natasha手指的方向看过去，只见屏幕上演示的文件在瞬间都变成了一个个小动画，他点开来看，所有的数据资料和视频内容全都变成了一个又矮又胖形象的小蜘蛛侠，两手中间抓着三支冒着白烟的柱状物，圆滚滚的头颅一点一点的，虽然可爱但密密麻麻的一片看过去总有一种莫名的恐怖感。  
“啊哈，Romanoff特工，我一定要澄清一下这个形象是我提出来的。”  
Natasha笑着斜睨他一眼，没有搭腔，而是专心地安抚起了Peter。  
这种几乎是劫后余生的感觉带来的除了欣喜还有后怕。男孩紧紧地攥着衣角不知说什么好，只得向Natasha和Tony诚恳地道谢。  
多少了解一些来龙去脉的Natasha看着十七岁的高中男孩小脸煞白的模样也着实又些不忍心，她委婉地向Tony为Peter说情。然而女人越是劝Tony温和些，Peter就越是不敢看男人的目光。  
——因为他难以想象，难以想象Mr.Stark对自己有多失望。  
伦敦塔桥上神秘客的死亡居然不是这场由自己的单纯无知引发的闹剧的结尾，今日若不是Tony在，那么明天一早他将要面对的则是他以一己之身完全无法承受的事件。  
一直将眼中的情绪藏在有色镜片背后的Tony此刻的神色也是肉眼可见地松缓了一些。他牵过看似平静的男孩的手，才发现那纤长清秀的手指包裹着的拳心已经渗满了冷汗，似是受了寒一般地微微发抖。  
男孩被男人骤然牵过了手，有些诧异地抬起了头。男人体会到他心里的不安，揽过他的肩膀说了一句“跟我来”，便将他带离了办公室。  
  
  
四、  
  
Tony带他回到的是基地里那一间属于他自己的房间。然而八个多月未曾有人踏足，所有的布置上早已覆满了灰尘，蜘蛛侠敏锐的视觉可以捕捉得到这些如此细微的尘埃，就如同感受到时间在眼前的流逝。  
他看到眼前一张灰色的桌子，一些令高中生脸红害羞的画面随之浮现在眼前，他觉得自己的脚步变得有些虚浮，但还是勇敢地朝那里走了过去。  
Tony回手关上房门，还未及他向Peter说什么，只见男孩已经低着头站在了桌边，双手捧着刚从他腰间抽下来的皮带，垂下眉眼几乎是以恭顺的姿态把这份“刑具”递给面前的男人。  
Tony的目光有一瞬间的凝滞。他看了看乖巧得根本看不出一丝威风凛凛蜘蛛侠的影子的男孩手上捧着的东西，随后将眼镜摘了下来。  
“看着我。”  
男孩抬头，对上那双他一直藏在心里的眼眸，男人近乎审视的目光让他不由自主地想要闪躲。  
男孩的目光里闪烁被男人一览无余：“我知道你在逃避什么。这件事从头到尾，我没有怪你的意思。”  
男孩显然没有被这简单的一句话打动的意思，他终于表现出了一点任性地微微别过了头去不与Tony对视，男人却依旧很耐心地用语言安抚着钻了牛角尖并且不为所动的男孩。  
“好吧，你在轻信QuentinBeck这件事上，确实天真得还像当年那个十四岁的高中生。”  
——我那年十五。当然，Peter将这句当年带给了他十五道“阴影”的话自觉地咽回了肚子里。  
“但你现在也只是个十七岁的高中生。”Tony终于走到男孩的身边，右手轻轻地接过他捧着的皮带放在桌上不管，再用这只手摸了摸他微卷的棕色短发，“是那个Beck太过阴险，这不怪你。”  
但男孩明显一句话都没有听进去，Tony对自己越是宽纵温和，他越是觉得难过，“我配不上您NextTonyStark的期许，虽然……虽然灾难都是假的，但那些毁坏和损失都是真的。”  
“那些都是我造成的……我又闯祸了Mr.Stark……我还丢掉了您给我的第一件战衣，它们、他们已经被神秘客炸成碎片，沉在泰晤士河底了。”  
男孩絮絮地历数着欧洲旅行以来自己闯下的祸事，越说越难过。Tony只是在一旁耐心地听着他说完，拍拍他的后背替他顺着气。  
“所以您……怎么罚我，都是应该的。”说完这句，Peter的眼睛又红得像一只兔子了。  
“……”  
Tony看着眼前伤心又自作主张的小孩，一时间居然不知道怎么拒绝他这个听起来可怜巴巴但实则十分无理的要求。  
从在飞机上见到那孩子对着Happy大吼大叫后迷茫地蜷缩在座椅中的身影起他就对Peter心中的懊悔有着深切的感受。本着让小孩长一个教训的原则才风风火火地把神秘客团伙背后的阴谋向他迅速交代完。心里知道了教训比身上挨更多的板子都有用，Tony教育了这个小家伙时间越久越明白这一点。  
但事已至此，他已然十分后悔让这个孩子一下接受这些信息。  
他原本是想带Peter回到他的卧室让他好好休息，这么久过去了，他们之间也确实需要好好地聊一次天。  
男孩的窄瘦的背在男人的臂弯里因为抽泣而轻轻地起伏着。在片刻的不安之后，他听到身边的男人终于做出了或许是自己期待已久的宣判。  
“你会得到你想要的惩罚，但是我罚过你之后，你也不可以再为这件事否定自己了，能答应我吗Kid？”  
男孩变抽鼻子边用力地点点头，深深地呼吸，然后转过身去曲起小臂，将上半身撑在灰色的桌面上。  
Tony抓起皮带在他裤腰的位置点了点，无言地向男孩示意。  
Peter的脸一下就变得和眼睛一样红，他偏过头去嚅嗫着小声求情：“先生，我……我刚刚满十七岁了，已经不是小孩子了，能不能，能不能不……”  
往日因为顽皮闯祸而挨打的男孩都会因为这种无用的羞耻心而得到狠狠的一下作为警告和催促，然而这一次Tony却好声好气地哄着男孩，将他的上衣稍微撩高一些，以带着温热体温的手心抚上男孩劲瘦紧绷的腰，“这顿惩罚不会轻，我还是希望像以前一样，让我看着，免得打伤你。蜘蛛侠也是会疼的，对吧？”  
男人调笑意味的安抚让Peter不再将自己的身子绷得紧紧的。他解开扣子反手将外头的长裤连同贴身的短裤一起褪了下来，白皙的臀肉暴露在空气中。Peter将脸埋进臂弯间，以免先生看到自己脸变得更红的窘态。  
“这次打你没有数目，我把结束它的权利交给你。如果你觉得受不了了，或者自己已经得到应受的惩罚了，就告诉我停下来。”  
从前哪一次的管教不是自己被单方面压制呢？男孩撇撇嘴，但他其实一直明白男人看似严厉实则对自己既温柔又负责的态度，轻轻地嗯了一声，按照从前受罚的规矩尽量把腰肢塌下来。  
预想中的疼痛如他所感应地到来。  
质地坚韧的皮带抽在男孩臀峰的位置，男人下手并不狠戾，但也绝对没有因为这是小孩自请的惩罚就有分毫放水。  
自从这个和自己不熟的时候听话乖巧、一旦混熟了之后就能一天到晚都在精力旺盛地上蹿下跳的男孩来到了联盟的基地后，Tony不得不承认自己虽然每天头疼的事情多了很多，但是这种情绪上的波动却能给他鲜活的实感。  
他向来不是奉行严厉主义的家长，毕竟自己的前车之鉴在此，但当他发现不知到底是蜘蛛侠还是皮猴侠的男孩只吃这一套才会乖乖听话后，便抓住了他的小辫子一般学会了让男孩乖巧下来的办法。好在男孩的性格几乎豁达到记吃不记打，两人在惩罚措施方面达成共识后，男孩从来都是能揉揉身后的伤就再度能嬉皮笑脸凑上来的。  
在男孩去伦敦“处理事务”的那一天，他听May讲了许多男孩的事情。他因为自己的“去世”而长久的迷惘，包括卧室里被他用胶带封住的吊灯开关，以及自己亲自见到的男孩那张写满了内疚和愧悔的脸，都让Tony也跟着难过。  
所以既然男孩提出用这种看似对他残忍的方法来排解他内心积攒的情绪，他自然会帮助男孩。  
他永远会帮助他的男孩的。  
虽然一早说了不规定数目，但Tony心中一直计着大概的数。约摸四十下过后，男孩极为坚韧耐痛的身子也开始微微扭动颤抖。  
Tony停下皮带让男孩喘一口气，他仔细打量着Peter臀上的伤，层层叠叠的皮带印子和男孩露出的半截白皙完好的大腿对比起来显得尤为可怜。然而男孩依旧咬紧牙关硬扛着身后的皮带，连闷哼都很少发出。  
还不够。  
Tony轻轻叹了口气，让男孩些了片刻后再度扬起了皮带。男孩惊讶于先生下手突然的变狠，一声呼痛险些就从唇齿间漏了出来。深浅交错的浅红伤痕上印着这一下突然就肿起了一道极为显眼的檩子。  
换作从前，男孩早就捂着身后的伤跳了起来，可怜兮兮地向自己求饶了。但此刻Tony面对的却只有长久的沉默。  
“疼就喊出来。”  
Tony将手放在Peter的背上安抚痛极了的男孩，试图引导着他发泄出自己的情绪。然而第二下相同力道的皮带落在男孩的屁股上，在他身后抽出一道横贯两片臀瓣的可怖伤痕时，男孩依然咬牙硬撑着。  
Tony看了看坚硬合金的桌沿，已经被蜘蛛侠捏得变了型。于是男人按在男孩腰间的手使了使力气，然后更为用力地在Peter臀上抽出连续三道皮带印来。  
男人下手的力道和位置都极为精准，似是调教惯了不听话的小孩。第三下伤痕叠下来时，最为丰满的臀峰处已经肿起了一道红道透亮的伤痕，似乎拿指尖轻轻一点就要渗出血珠。  
于是男孩终于在难忍的疼痛第三次落在臀上时防线崩溃，一声极为凄厉的呼痛从男孩的喉咙间喊出。紧接着，他似乎浑身的力道都被卸去，颤抖着绷直的双腿也打了弯，整个身子都没了骨头般从撑着的桌子上向下滑去。  
男人见状赶忙托住男孩的身子，扶着他到一旁休息。男孩身后的伤势严重得显然无法享受柔软的沙发，男人便让他跪在沙发旁柔软的地毯上。男孩两天来有过无数次隐忍的哭泣，这一刻借着身后被责打出的热辣辣的痛终于肆无忌惮地发泄了出来。  
“我的小英雄，你再不哭出来，我就要以为我是反派大魔王，而你是在我手底下熬刑的了。”  
“复仇者可是很人道的，训练里可没有熬刑这一项内容，你难道想开个先河吗？”  
男孩终于大哭出声，Tony也跟着松了一口气，自然也有恢复了调笑的心情。他用衣袖帮男孩擦了擦额头滚落的豆大的汗珠，用手指勾起男孩小巧的下巴，用看犯了错的小狗一样无奈又溺爱的眼神看着Peter，问道：“挨够了吗？”  
男孩也跟着Tony的衣袖胡乱用手背抹了一下自己沾满了泪水的脸颊，把蜘蛛侠的精神发挥了个十足十，坚强地点了点头。  
“wow……”Tony简直是下意识地惊呼出声，他挑了挑眉，看向连脚后跟都不敢搭上红肿疼痛的屁股、只得跪直了腰身与男人对话的逞强小孩子身后的伤，撇了撇嘴巴，“最后十下。还记得我开始说的吗？如果受不了就喊停。”  
Peter点点头，想再回那个已经被他捏到桌面凹陷的地方撑着，却被Tony一把拉住，按在了膝头。这种惩罚年幼的孩子才会用的姿势让Peter的羞耻几乎盖过了疼痛，他不安分地扭动着身体表达着自己内心的不情愿，却被Tony在后背的一次次安抚给顺毛得逐渐消停了下来。  
Tony看了一眼终于乖顺趴在自己腿上的男孩屁股上的“战况”，整个臀面上深深浅浅的伤痕纵横交错，哪怕是想要轻微地抚摸也会引发男孩整个身子剧烈的颤抖——已经没有什么好下手的地方了。他心里气着这孩子的倔强和别扭，也只得无奈地把巴掌放在了男孩身后臀腿交接的地方。  
感受到臀部下方手心的热度，Peter被唤起了一些不甚美好的回忆。那里的皮比屁股上的要薄一些，挨起打来的难过程度自然指数增加。他咬紧了下唇做好了硬扛的准备，左手却意外地被先生的另一只手握住了。  
“疼的话就抓紧我的手，这是最后了Pete。”  
久违地被用小名亲昵地呼唤，让Peter有一些恍惚。自从Tony离开后，他已经很久没有听人这样叫过自己了。  
就在他思绪发散时，Tony的巴掌已经在身后落了下来。温热又柔软的手掌打在身后的痛苦和皮带抽在皮肤上带来的疼相比自然很好忍受，更何况Tony似乎是在故意放水一般，几乎是打两下揉一揉的行为让这所谓最后的严惩成了提前到来的安抚。  
“坚强的小骑士，现在满足了吧？”勉勉强强数到了十下，男孩整个人也软在了男人的膝上，彻底泄了劲儿。  
不得不说，TonyStark给人起外号的水平实在是绝，上至外星人下至小孩子都没有能逃得脱的。光是挨一顿罚的功夫，男孩已经被他调笑着换了好几个称号。  
“那您原谅我了吗先生？”Peter别扭地回过头观察Tony的神色。  
“我早就原谅你了，单纯的高中生先生——你该问问你，是不是原谅自己了。”男人十分无奈地抚摸着Peter的侧颈，安慰着因为强烈的疼痛而止不住生理性颤抖的男孩。  
Peter闻言，动情地呜咽了一声，强忍着身后的疼跪坐在沙发上，面对着Tony，轻轻地试探着将身子向他靠近。下一刻，他得到了自己想要的答复：他的先生张开双臂将男孩环在怀抱中，回应了他这个主动的拥抱。  
“我觉得我终于有资格抱您了，Mr.Stark……”男孩神情贪恋地蹭着男人呢微微有些扎脸的小胡子，“您能回来真是太好了，哪怕是让我下一秒就死去我也很开心。”  
正当Peter享受着男人真切无比的体温时，身后那伤痕累累的屁股又挨了狠狠的一下。小胡子男人把男孩从怀抱中扯出来，仰起头面色不善地盯着他的男孩：“你可是我几乎送了命才救回来的人，再说这种话，我不介意让你感受一下你想要的滋味。”  
男孩乖觉地把嘴巴抿得紧紧的，并抬起右手做了一个拉上拉链的动作，然后还是抿不住唇间的笑意，咧开了嘴巴倒在了Tony的怀里。  
将头枕在男人膝上的一瞬间，两人都觉得有些恍惚。  
男人真正认识到男孩于自己的意义是在他在自己怀中灰飞烟灭之时，后来他一切的拼劲全力、以命相博都是为了救回这个男孩。  
而Peter对男人的感情，是从再度相遇那一天起就生根发芽却难以言说的情愫，只是也还未来得及说明，自己便在无数光年外的冰冷星球化成了一捧灰烬。  
再后来……  
再后来他们都回来了，然而那个相遇却过于短暂，他们只来得及完成一个之前从未真正完成过的拥抱便被炮火匆匆分隔。待到再次相见之时，万语千言都只能随着Tony葬入棺椁。  
但是幸好，他们足够幸运地拥有了再来一次的机会。  
只不过——男孩的哀哀呼痛声将他们从各自的思绪中拉了回来。当务之急是解决这个甜蜜又别扭的小麻烦了，Tony暗自头痛地想着。  
  
  
五、  
  
Tony为男孩上药的过程绝对不比Peter挨打来得容易。之前的两天不管多痛男孩都是隐忍着的。如今Tony帮他冲破了心防，那个活泼乐天又少烦恼的灵魂自然又回到了这幅躯壳里，他不再背负那么多的痛苦，自然也就心安理得地扑腾着自己的肢体阻碍此刻人生艰难的总裁大人为自己好好上药。  
当然Tony是不可能被一个高中生整治的。  
“啪——”  
随着屁股上清脆的一声巴掌响，恶意扑腾的男孩终于安静了下来。他乖乖地用手臂在面前环起一个圈，坚强地任由Tony拿着蘸了药水的棉签在自己的伤口上仔细涂药。虽然这个过程并不比受罚时轻松多少，但这一点肉体上的痛苦比起那八个月以来心中沉重的背负简直是微不足道了。  
男孩既习惯了受罚，Tony自然也做惯了为男孩上药和安抚的事，正当他要习惯性地去为男孩倒一杯水来解渴时，却被男孩轻轻扯住了衣角。  
“我不渴，您留下来陪我好不好？”  
他们之间就是已经熟悉到如此，连对方接下来的动作都了然于胸。Tony看向男孩这双单纯到近乎无辜的眼睛，自然是没有什么拒绝的余地。  
于是他陪着男孩在单人小床上躺了下来，拥挤的床铺使两人之间的气氛泛起了一丝微妙的燥热感。然而随着男孩细碎的絮语逐渐平缓绵长下来的呼吸也表明了经历了挨打和大哭的男孩此刻的困倦。  
“Mr.Stark……等我睡醒了……您一定要……好好和我讲讲……您是怎么……嗯还有……Miss Romanoff是怎么……您的伤口还会疼吗……”  
男孩直到入睡的前一刻还在不依不饶地当着已经语无伦次的好奇宝宝，而Tony心中泛起的一丝绮念也在此时被男孩轻轻的呼声压了下去。  
哄了男孩安稳入睡，Tony撑起身子带着无限的爱意注视着趴在床上的男孩侧脸的睡颜，他心中涌上无限的甜蜜，似乎是把这个小麻烦一口吞进了肚子里一样地甜。  
三千次的爱，化作了一枚温柔的吻，落在男孩的侧颈。  
  
Peter在黑暗中睁开了眼。  
两百多个夜晚，他第一次在光线足够昏暗的时候甜蜜安稳地入睡，又在这样令人舒服的光线环境中醒来。  
他下意识地伸出右手向身边摸了摸，空的。他突如其来地慌了起来，急忙唤起了Friday，询问Tony的位置。  
BOSS一分钟前在战衣实验室，现在正向卧室移动——  
AI女声话音未落，Peter就听到了门把手被拧动的声音。  
“先生……”  
即使是在黑暗中，Peter也辨别得了Tony的位置。他从床上起身后连鞋子也顾不上穿便奔到了Tony的身边。  
小男孩投怀送抱的事情一天内就发生了两次，可前任著名花花公子TonyStark的某种第六感让他觉得这一次有一些不一样。  
为了上药时方便，男孩在惩罚结束后便被剥去了全身的衣裳，整个身子都被套进了一个宽松的T恤里。他清楚地记得，那就是他被没收蜘蛛战衣那一次后Tony扔给他的衣服。  
而此刻的男孩全身上下只穿着这一件宽松的上衣，衣服下摆最低处不过堪堪遮住男孩还有些红肿的臀部，男人只消把它轻轻往上一撩便是一片春色乍现。  
而此刻衣着撩人却毫不自知的男孩却像个小八爪鱼一样紧紧吸在了自己的身上，Tony的各项生理机能都在长达八个月治疗的过程中恢复得无比正常，于是意料之中地，他感受到了自己下腹升起的一团燥热。  
Tony定了定神，揽住怀里孩子的腰，假装思索着开口道：“嗯，我们的高中生先生……十七岁了吧？我可不想钢铁侠复出后的第一件事是因为侵犯了未成年人而被投进监狱。”  
“那您真幸运，我刚好过了十七岁的生日。”  
——现在的青少年哪有一个能等到合法年纪才去看某种类型的付费影片的呢，Peter非常清楚地明白了接下来要发生的事情，并且始终认为自己正将主导权牢牢地攥在自己手里。  
然而当他被阅人无数的钢铁侠先生亲吻着推到床上，并且因为身后某个虽然恢复得极快但依然红肿的部位和床单来了一个亲密接触时，他丝毫没有面子地嚎叫了出声。  
TonyStark，这个男孩眼里他此刻丢人现眼的始作俑者，居然丝毫不自觉地嘲笑着男孩背过手去揉伤的样子，然后强硬地搂住男孩的身子，两人在床上滚做一团，他才让男孩明白了谁才是唯一的主导者。  
“不会很好受。”男人吻遍男孩的全身，搂着他侧躺在床上，尽量不去压到他的伤处，然后从抽屉中翻出一管手油作为临阵磨枪的战略替代品，试着分开男孩红肿的臀瓣并毫不意外地听到男孩嘴角扯出了“嘶”的一声。  
“还要继续吗？”他在两指上蘸了润滑，试探着探入男孩还从未被开发过的紧闭穴口。  
“嗯……您别停下来。”男孩忍着疼痛艰难地答道，却在臀肉被摩擦和后穴被开拓的疼痛中隐约生出了一丝渴望般的快感。  
“乖，”男人用三指在男孩的穴口捣弄开拓到充分后，轻轻拍拍他的臀侧，扶着他的身子将他翻转过去，“换个让你好受点的姿势。”  
男孩乖乖地配合着男人的一切动作，转过身子用双臂支撑起自己的上半身，以跪趴的姿势迎接着男人即将到来的入侵。  
Tony并没有像男孩想象中的那样长驱直入，他将已经因为兴奋而充血涨大的性器头部顶在男孩翕张的穴口处轻轻地磨蹭着。为了不让男孩觉得不舒服，他用唇瓣在男孩的背上印下无数个吻，然后用右手抓起男孩紧攥着床单、紧张不安的手指，如同最体贴温柔的情人那样和年轻的恋人十指相扣。原本隐隐有些害怕的男孩觉得自己的骨头也软了下来，轻飘飘的几乎有了一种醉酒的错觉。  
在男孩被撩拨得情迷意乱时，男人一直顶在小穴外蓄势待发的性器骤然破开男孩的穴口，半根性器的没入顶得男孩整个身子都跟着往前挪了一截。而身后密处被骤然破开的疼也让他止不住地叫出了声。  
情欲上头的男人纵使对着小恋人有着百般的爱恋也难以压下与生俱来的征服欲，他看着身下稚嫩的、刚刚成熟的男孩，本不想在男孩的初夜就玩如此刺激的dirtytalk，然而男孩似乎有着某种与生俱来的天赋，连呼痛声都如此动人，于是男人在顶弄冲撞间掰过男孩的小脸，恶意地询问：“daddy打你的屁股，和插进你的小屁股，哪个比较痛，Kid？”说罢就像是刻意要他痛一般，愈发用力地挺了挺腰，将整根性器都送进了男孩温湿的小穴。  
初尝人事的男孩哪里经得起这般挑逗，他被这一问羞得几乎快要崩溃，光靠后穴被插入而不依靠任何抚慰就挺立起来的性器前端已经隐隐吐露出了白浊的液体。  
这也太快、太丢人了——他那点上一刻还自认丰富的理论经验让男孩下定决心以后再也不乱看什么成人电影了——以免给他过度的虚假自信让自己在实战里吃这种几乎要了他命的大亏。  
“说啊baby，”男人变着花样地顶弄着他刚刚摸索到的男孩穴内微微凸起的那块嫩肉，“你喜欢daddy怎么对你？”  
“先生……您……您怎么对我，我都很开心……啊！”  
尖叫淹没了蜘蛛侠的最后一丝坚强。  
男孩没有任何办法反抗身后的男人给自己带来的几乎等同灭顶之灾一样严重的快感，他就像海啸中的一叶小舟，在海浪的翻涌中显得如此微不足道，却又真切地经受着海浪打击自己身体的沉重快感。  
最后的最后，他被海浪折腾得支离破碎，一根根木头都散落在搁浅的海滩上——他可是体力过人的蜘蛛侠，然而此时此刻却连一根手指头都抬不动了。  
于是他更加确定，Tony Stark回来了。  
陨落的星星又重新在星空中闪耀。  
  
“您在瓦坎达是重新做了个身体吧……连我蜘蛛侠也被……嘶！”  
男孩骤然挪动了一下身子，却不小心牵扯到了身后一连串的关键部位，于是他的抱怨被堵在了半路。  
他们最后一次，准确地说是Tony的最后一次，他被从跪趴的姿势翻过来，正面压在床上进入。男孩饱满的臀肉被男人顶撞着挤压在床单上，受责的部位仍有红肿疼痛却被迫与布料上的细纹重重摩擦，他痛得直叫，却只能引发男人更加凶狠的顶弄。  
最后他欲哭无泪地倒在了男人的怀里，嘴上叫苦不迭地悲戚着：“不就是差点弄丢你送给我的礼物，最后也还是抢回来了，你至于这么罚我吗……”  
然而男孩心里确是甜蜜。Tony索要他越急切，他便越能感受到自己的感情有着对等的回应。  
男人亲吻着男孩气得鼓鼓的脸颊，用指尖描摹着这张久违的面孔，像是抚摸稀世珍宝一般寸寸确认着。  
  
“我回来了，没人敢再欺负你了。”  
“我也长大了，Mr.Stark，也可以与你并肩啦。”  
  
“欢迎回来，睡衣宝宝。”


End file.
